Everything Started With A Celebration
by Dr. Punpun
Summary: With Gray and Lisanna's announcement of dating, the local water mage Juvia is left behind in her depressed state. She then looks for comfort with another man, which happens to be the also sad Natsu Dragneel. WARNING: SMUT FOR 18 The pairings are: NaVia, LaLu, GaLe and GrayxLisanna; it also mentions CanaxOC, ElfEver and Freedx(Surprise)


**Disclaimer: I don't know the characters, they belong to the FT franchise, which belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**For the Valentine's day's sake, and since I've seen so many LLF and CFLA lately today, I'll try doing it with another crack pairing, that being said, the one I decided will NaVia, try to enjoy since I had not much time to write it, also it mentions LaLu and GrayxLisanna.**

**Also smut ahead so, not suitable for people yonger than 18 years old, but, then again, who gives a crap about this.**

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Fairy Tail Guild, and, just like most of the mornings in this loud Guild, there was a very good reason to celebrate. After being friends with benefits for about four months, or rather, for the knowledge of the Fairy Tail members, one month, Gray and Lisanna had finally commited and started to date, being now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Everyone was thrilled at this, they wanted them to be together, knowing they had started to grow feelings for each other since before they knew about this whole thing came to be. Then, on a very dangerous mission, Lisanna was in trouble, finding herself surrounded by multiple mages, and every single one of them wee stronger than she thought she herself was, which made her fear grow even larger, but then, a miracle happened, Gray, bruised, dirty and naked except a pair of ripped pants, appeared and, together, they were able to defeat everyone. It was then that she realized she was in love with him or, at the very least, felt something different for him. And last night, after they had recoverd completely, they went to an actual date together.

So, yes, everyone present was happy about the development the two mages had, but there were people who were not present.

Lucy was occupied with her own boyfriend, the big and strong dragon slayer Laxus Dreyar, with whom she had spent all of her time. At night, she could only sleep with him by her side, his comfortable warmth making the bed look like a place in the middle of Heaven, a wonderful cloud that had everything she could hope for. Not to mention his lovely, petrichor-like scent, a smell Lucy always loved from her childhood. In her waking moments, they would go out to eat, stay away from the nosy women of Fairy Tail, as well and just enjoy the quiet of it. And in the mornings after they woke up, like they did now, they would have a little private time together, so to start the day with a great, pleased feeling. Right now, Laxus was on her neck, licking acros the length of it, as he did went forward to her flushed ears, and nipped at them while also whispering sexy words, and God knows she just loves the dirty talk. She was already more than ready for him to enter her, but Laxus, gentleman as he was, decided he would give her more attention than that.

Natsu was over at his house, just lying around, training his ass off. The truth was, he did not like seeing Lucy and Laxus together or, to put it in another way, he didn't like not being able to stand loser than five meters from her. Laxus was very overprotective and he did not trust single men, especially him, who has the habit of going to her house and sleep in her house uninvinted, which made it impossible to enjoy talking with her, and now he did a lot less missions with her because she did them with Laxus. To try and handle this unwanted turmoil inside of him, he foccused on training, doing push-ups, lifting weights and that kind of stuff. Needless, to say, he couldn't just stay in his house forever, much to his disappointment, because people would start worrying about him and he who knows what that can cause. So he had to suck it all up and use it as energy for the training.

The other person who wasn't around the guild was the very person who found out about them in the first place. Although she kept it to herself, Juvia found out about Gray and Lisanna having that relationship since around the time it started. In one of her stalking experiences around Gray, she found them in the basement of the guild going at it like bunnies, and, after she promised not to say a word about it, she couldn't face Gray anymore, she couldn't unless she wanted those pictures coming back to her. The pictures of him and Lisanna doing something she herself has never done, and it was the man she wanted to do it with, she was jealous of Lisanna for being the woman he wanted to be so intimate with. Of course, it bummed her even more when she heard they would go on a date and start acting like a couple, something she thinks she couldn't handle. It'd be too much if she saw them share a lover's kiss in public, if they started to act so lovey-dovey like say Laxus and Lucy or Alzack and Bisca. That was why she couldn't be at that party, she just couldn't.

With that being said, she spent most of the morning in her room in Fairy Hills until she decided she couldn't just stand around and be so mopey and depressed, she didn't have any food yet that day, so she decided she would enjoy the day and go outside and go to a restaurant. And so, she decided that she would go to her favourite restaurant, a little restaurant next to Gajeel's place. She always loved to go there, the people were friendly and the food was nice. Maybe that would give her some satisfaction.

She went outside, the sun shining bright, which was kind of weird since whenever Juvia was sad it'd rain buckets, but now it was as warm as it could be and it could be perceived as three different ways, this day would still bring her happiness, it is trying to cheer her up or it's so happy for Gray, Juvia's sadness isn't enough to bring rain. It didn't matter either way, as she went for her path to the wanted restaurant.

When she arrived there, she saw a familiar couple. It was her friends, Gajeel and Levy. Those two had been the first to start dating between the people that came back from Tenrou Island. They were dating for about six months and both of them were still incredibly passionate for one another. Gajeel would still growl at Jet and Droy for coming to close to Levy, and she still flushed everytime she touched his body or his piercings. To Juvia, they were the most perfect couple and she still imagined about finding someone she could get as close as those two were. And, for now, they were the the people she wouldn't want to meet. Seeing them so happy together, made her realize she was incredibly far away from that happiness.

"Oi, Juvia! C'mere, settle this little thing for us" Gajeel called out, which made Juvia go to them. "Pull a chair, this might take a while" This further saddened Juvia as she realized she'd have to endure a perfect couple's feud. "So, we were talking about Levy moving in with me, and she wants to bring half of her books, which means about seven, at least, bookshelves to spread out across my appartment. I think that's too much and am now trying to only bring a bookself of her absolute favourites. What do you think?"

"You guys will be moving together?" Juvia said, seeing the great development they would be making. She started going back to how she first was when she found about the fling Gray and Lisanna had. How many dreams were crashed that day? She didn't know, but this was definitely one of them.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Levy chirped, and Juvia couldn't help herself, she broke down and started to cry uncontrollably, gathering unwanted attention from some people passing by. "Juvia, are you alright? Is this because of Gray and Lisanna being an item now?" Juvia almost screamed at that, she couldn't handle it. It was too much, people around her were too happy for her. Everywhere she went, she only saw couples; Gajeel and Levy, Cana and some guy she met at a pub, Elfman and Evergreen, Laxus and Lucy, even Freed and Rogue are dating now, and, to make matters worse, Gray and Lisanna. Just who was still miserable like her nowadays? "You know, Natsu has been pretty down lately, maybe you should go talk to him now. He didn't even come to the guild today." Levy added, as if she read Juvia's thoughts, _"Natsu, hmm, I don't think I saw him all that much lately, but he has been quite the same, why wouldn't he, oh, but there's that thing with Lucy and Laxus, maybe he's repressing it." _With that in mind, she stopped crying, reducing it to soft sobbings.

She decided she would go to Natsu's place and talk to him. She thanked her friends, not before she gave her opinion in the whole 'bookshelf' thing they had, stating Levy should only need one book shelf, or at least less than five, and she went over to his place, thinking she would find comfort. It was only when she arrived to the forestthat she realized she didn't know where he lived. She walked through the woods, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, hoping her voice would reach his Dragon Slayer ears.

Half an hour passed, her stomach growling, making it obvious she hadn't had anything to eat the entire day. She had already tired herslef from looking for him, and, instead, tried to go back to her place or at least ask around for his place. But she was lost, she didn't know where she had been, she didn't know if she was going deeper to the forest or getting closer to the town. She didn't know anything and there was nothing she could do. That is, until she remebered, Natsu lived close to a pond, so if she went forward, she might get close to where he lives or at least she was able to find something to eat as that pond had enough fish for her to be sick of them.

So she ran, reasoning she would either reach the city again or a stream of water that would lead to the pond. What she didn't expect was that she would trip on a tree root and fall, making it impossibly hard to get up again due to her hunger and overall exhaustion. The day really wasn't going with her and she would just be left there, nobody able to retrieve her. She would die alone, just like she had been for at least half her life.

But she didn't realize she screamed when she fell, which caught the hears of a shirtless Dragon Slayer, sweaty because of the training he had been making. Natsu ran as fast as he could for the person's aid, following a faint scent he had picked up.

Five minutes had passed when he finally saw a woman from his guild, passed out in the mud. He picked her up and carried her back to his place. Once he arrived, he prepared a bath for her, thinking that she might want to take one with her being so dirty. With all that done, Natsu went back to his room and kept exercising.

When Juvia finally woke up again, she was surprised for her the change in the setting, for all the trees and mud that was there before turned into a house with white walls and a wooden floor. She felt incredibly hungry and decided she would go to the kitchen and eat something that was around. By now, she would eat anything. She found a piece of cooked fish in the fridge and some fruit that was around. So that was her lunch, the fish was delicious and the fruit was juicy, but she still wanted something to eat. She couldn't exactly call that a proper meal anyways, but now she had the strength to keep going and to cook something. Still not realising she was in someone else's house and what she was doing was ethically wrong, if not illegal, she started to fry a pair of eggs and some bacon.

With that smell, Natsu decided he would go to see what Juvia was up to. When he found her cooking something that smelled delicious, he asked "Hey, Juvia! What were you doing passed out in the middle of the forest?"

Startled with that question, Juvia turned around and said "OH, NATSU, CRAP! I'm so so sorry for this. I was just really hungry and you didn't have anything cooked except a piece of fish, which I already ate and I'm so very sorry!" as quick as she could. Natsu just took a step forward to her, his chest glistening with sweat, Juvia couldn't help her eyes from looking at his muscled torso.

"You didn't answer my question." Natsu was now five meters from her.

"Oh, huh, I wanted to look for you to talk to you about something but I didn't know where your house was, and I didn't eat anything until now, which caused me to be in that state you had seen." Juvia kept strying to focus on his eyes, but his body was just incredibly hot, and in her saddened state, she could use some compassion, and what better way than having sex with the man in front of him, he was just as perfect as Gray when it came to muscles.

"What did you want to talk about? And don't forget the eggs." Juvia turned around to see her food. It was okay, so she put in a clean plate and started to eat the thing. "You should be fast, Happy is with Carla right now, but who knows when he could be back. And once he is back, he will eat that."

"I wanted to talk to you about Gray and Lisanna." She said, as she tarted to eat her actual lunch.

"What about them?" Natsu said nonchalantly.

"It's just... I'm said that Gray is with her and not me, you know? I don't know how to cope with that and I just feel depressed. What are your advices?"

"Why do you think I have them? I feel just like that when I see Laxus and Lucy together, that feeling that you get when you're not mad with anyone but you can't help but feel frustrated and sad over them, right?"

"Exactly, but I guess you don't know anything either, do you?"

"Sorry, but if it helps, I prepared a bath for you. Lucy usually takes one to relax and you're kinda messy and smelly, so you should take one." Juvia gaped at Natsu, not expecting such a rude behaviour to come out of him.

"Huuh, okay. I'll go take the bath then, let me just finish this." Juvia said, and Natsu went to the bathroom and, five seconds later, she saw a bunch of fire, and then he left, and Juvia reasoned it was because the water was getting cold and he went to heat it in a very unusual manner.

"Well, you can go whenever, I'll be here lifting weights" he said, while doing the thing he just said he would, and Juvia couldn't help it but to stare bluntly at his biceps contracting and bulging. She wanted to kiss hiim right there on the lips, but she shrugged it off and went to take the bath.

She had been there for about half an hour before she came back, with only a towel covering her, as she didn't have another clothes to wear. "Natsu do you have anything that I can borrow to dress myself."

"Yeah, sure, be right back." Juvia was surprised he didn't even so much as flushed at her wet, almost naked figure. Sure she was covering most of her parts, but still, it was only a towel he could easily throw away. Apparently, Natsu was just that thick, or is it mature? When Juvia thought about it, she couldn't decide over which one it'd be, but it didn't matter anyway, so shesat back down.

Natsu came back with a vest and a pair of trousers. Juvia took them and went to the bathroom. The problem was that, although the pants were fine, the vest was too small, she had to go with it opened, if she didn't want it to be closed and tight in her breasts, which she didn't want. So when she left the bathroom, her bellybutton and the middle of her breasts. When Natsu looked, a blush grew on his cheeks.

With this reaction, Juvia apologized and explaned the vest was too small, to which Natsu just nodded, as he tried his best to focus in her eyes. Juvia went back to the thought of kissing him. In the way she saw, they were both heartbroken and maybe with this, they themselves could be a couple. It was the perfect plan, and she didn't see anything wrong with it. Her judgement was clouded by the thought of the new couple in Fairy Tail, as Juvia decided to go forwards and she kissed him on the lips.

Natsu didn't deny it, her lips were too sweet, it was all too tempting and he decided to deepen the kiss. He grabbed her and pushed her to the floor, his naked chest pressing hers. Juvia thought that this was really not what she had expected, she expected Natsu to flinch and go back and tell her it was a bad idea, not this. Now, she thought that this might be the man she would lose her virginity to. And she wasn't complaining.

Natsu rubbed his crotch against Juvia's, who wasn't wearing panties, so she could feel every bit of his hardened member against her. This was moving all to fast but neither of them seemed to care about that. They just wanted to give in to their unfulfilled needs, even though they would want it with different people.

Natsu grabbed her boobs, which were fully shown because the vest didn't cover anything. Natsu wasn't a very experienced lover, he was still a virgin after all and he never read or saw anything about it. He sometimes, when he was feeling particularly aroused, he would picture somebody to be with him, anybody, but the most common would be Lucy, as she was the first person he would think about in these cases. But now, he had to do it, he wanted to do it, and feel that contentment everyone would talk about in these experiences.

She decided he wouldn't be the only one doing the touching, her hands snaked around his torso and went to grab his abs. And boy, were they hard. Juvia couldn't be more turned on, as she went even more to the south and touched his pants. She tried to undo the button of them, but she was so nervous, she couldn't do it until Natsu went there and helped her. He then did the same to her pants, and pushed them, showing her wet core. He himself was only in underwear, but that quickly changed as he took of his underwear as well, showing is impressive shaft.

They went back to kissing and Natsu guided his dick to her opening, as he, then, pummelled through, breaking her hymen in one go, which made a Juvia feel some pain, but it quickly vanished as Natsu kept going in and out of her. He didn't give her time to even think about what was happening, as Natsu just kept thrusting.

Soon enough, both of them found their climax.

"Holy cow! What just happened?" Juvia asked, after calming down from her sexual high.

"Did we just have sex?" Natsu said, as neither of them believed in the development this whole thing had.

"I don't... I can't even... Right! What the crap did we do?"

"I can't believe it either" Natsu said, "Was it any good?"

"Well, it was definitely thrilling. And those climaxes are to die for" Juvia answered, "But, are we... you know... dating and stuff?"

"I guess we are, aren't we? Will we start doing that kind of stuff the other people from our guild do, and go on dates and what not?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no if you asked"

"Then, what do you say? Want to go out tonight?"

"That would be wonderful, Natsu. But then, I guess I should go, or at least get something to wear"

"Well if you want your clothes with your water magic I could dry them with my fire."

With this said and done, Juvia said her goodbyes and went to prepare for her date with Natsu.

The next day, the Fairy Tail guild celebrated for the newly assembled couple.

* * *

**Well, that's my Valentine's day fanfic. This took a lot of work as I spent five hours in it.**

**Oh, also, sorry that everything was so rushed, I just wanted to get this up for today, but I only thought of making this this afternoon. So, the last part, yes it was very rushed.**

**And what do you say about my FreedxRogue thing. I made it up on the spot and decided it'd be fine.**

**But tell me what you think about all of this, review, pretty please.**


End file.
